


Alarm

by OzQueen



Series: CP 100 situations [26]
Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A faulty fire alarm sends the Planeteers out onto the street during an overnight stay at a hotel. Kwame keeps Gi warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops! Been a while since I stepped in here! I've been toying in other fandoms. This one is unbeta'd, and I started it a few hours ago and made myself stay up until it was finished. I have no idea where it came from, okay. I'd started a different Captain Planet fic the other night but rapidly lost interest with it. I think I just wanted some snuggly Kwame/Gi...

* * *

"Gi..."

Gi's head was ringing, her nose was stuffed, and her throat felt like it was on fire. She sat up groggily, Linka's hands light on her shoulders.

Her voice was no more than a rasp. "What?"

"We have to go," Linka said apologetically. She touched the back of her hand to Gi's cheek gently, a frown of concern marking her face as she felt the warmth of fever.

Gi realised it wasn't her head ringing – it was a bell, loud and shrill, somewhere deep in the hotel. A fire alarm or something – and there were shouts and crashes and the heavy tread of feet up and down the corridor outside.

"Is there a fire?" she asked Linka tiredly, slumping back onto her mattress. Even the threat of a fire couldn't tempt her out of bed – the hotel's sheets were scratchy and stiff, but the mattress was comfortable, and Gi's whole body ached with flu. She didn't want to move.

" _Nyet,_ I do not think so," Linka said, peering out the window into the street below. "It seems to be a false alarm. But we still need to evacuate."

Gi gave a moan of protest as a loud fist hammered against their door.

"Yo!" Wheeler shouted. "Get the lead out!"

Linka let him in, pulling the hotel bathrobe around herself tightly and glaring at Wheeler. He grinned at her, his hair flat on one side, his face still pale with sleep. "Lookin' good, babe," he said. "I like your jammies."

Linka muttered something under her breath and stomped over to Gi again. Her voice was gentle. "Gi," she said, "I know you are not feeling well, but we need to go."

"Oh, Gi," Ma-Ti said sympathetically. "You finally succumbed."

"I'm only human," Gi answered thickly. She swallowed, wincing as her throat fired up again.

"Want me to throw you over my shoulder and carry you down?" Wheeler asked, leaning over her bed and grinning at her.

"That is the last thing she wants!" Linka snapped at him, pushing him away. "Leave her alone."

Wheeler grinned apologetically at Gi and strolled back toward the door. "Well, hurry it up, either way," he said. "They want us out of here."

Linka helped Gi out of bed, guiding her arms into the terrycloth sleeves of another bathrobe and cinching the belt for her. "I am sure we will be back in bed soon," she assured Gi. "It seems like a false alarm to me."

"I hope so," Gi said, wobbling a little. "I don't have the energy to put a fire out."

She followed the other Planeteers out, Kwame waiting for her by the door. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I thought we told you to take it easy," he said, smiling at her in good humour.

Gi felt too miserable to smile back. "You did." She started coughing then, her throat raw and stinging.

She'd waved away concerns when she'd started with the odd sneeze or sniffle. Ma-Ti had dosed her up with some sort of foul-smelling, bitter-tasting concoction that was supposed to alleviate her symptoms. She'd insisted that was enough. But over the past 24 hours she'd felt herself growing worse, and it had been a huge relief when they'd finally wrapped up their latest case against Skumm. By then, however, it had grown dark, and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Kwame had suggested spending the night in the city, and she had agreed immediately, the thought of a hot bath and a ready bed too much to resist.

Gi coughed most of the way down all four flights, competing with the shrill noise of the alarm as it echoed in the stairwell. She was breathless and in pain by the time she reached the bottom, her bones aching.

"It's freezing out here," she croaked, following Linka's blonde ponytail out to the street, hotel slippers slapping at the soles of their feet. There were a lot of sour-faced people standing in the light drizzle, wrapped in white bathrobes, hair pillow-flattened, feet jammed into slippers or polished shoes that peeked out from beneath their pyjamas.

"I'll go and let 'em know we're out," Wheeler said, waving towards the frazzled-looking night staff.

Linka followed him, clearly not trusting him to do a satisfactory job on his own.

"I cannot see any smoke," Ma-Ti said thoughtfully, his hands in the pockets of his bathrobe. Suchi peeked out the front of it, sitting in against the warmth of Ma-Ti's chest.

Gi tiredly thought Suchi had the right idea, and hugged her arms around herself as the night chilled itself further into her bones.

"Perhaps the alarm is faulty," Kwame said.

"Perhaps," Ma-Ti agreed. He glanced down at his ring, and then up at the building. "I should help," he said suddenly. "I can let them know if anyone is still inside." He followed Wheeler and Linka, disappearing into the crowd.

Gi shivered. "What time is it?"

Kwame glanced at her, and then at his watch. "Ah," he said. "I am not sure. I forgot to set my watch to this time zone."

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway," Gi said. She sniffled and pulled the bathrobe tight around her shoulders. "It's so cold."

Kwame pulled her close, his arms draping themselves around her waist, one hand spanned wide against her back.

She coughed into the sleeve of her bathrobe and then huddled closer to him, closing her eyes. "Don't breathe too close to me," she warned. "You'll get my germs."

He laughed. "I will take my chances," he said. "Anyway, you coughed on me all the way down those stairs."

"No I didn't," she protested, but the high pitch of her indignant tone made her voice fail almost completely. She gave a short sigh of frustration before she figured it wasn't worth trying to repeat herself.

With her eyes closed, the alarm seemed louder than ever. She could hear the hotel staff urging people to the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. Kwame took a few shuffling steps with her and then stopped, his arms secure around her, his chest warm and firm against her cheek. Through her closed eyelids, Gi could see the strobe of emergency lights. She heard the crackle of radios and the march of heavy boots, the squeal of metal as the fire-fighters scrolled equipment from their trucks.

"Can you see smoke?" she asked Kwame drowsily.

"No." His breath was warm in her hair, his mouth against the crown of her head. "I do not think there is any danger. But it is better to be sure, than to be sorry later."

She nodded, and shivered again as the wind swept against her back. Kwame slipped his bathrobe open and wrapped Gi in against his chest. Gi blinked, her lashes catching against the thin material of his t-shirt, before she relaxed again. Her fingers were curled inside the sleeves of her robe, her arms tucked up and trapped between her chest and Kwame's.

Her feet were like ice – she wriggled her toes deeper into the cheap hotel slippers and wished she'd had the foresight to pull some proper shoes on – or, at least, a pair of socks. "Are you as cold as I am?" she asked huskily.

"I think you are feeling it a little more than I am," Kwame said.

Gi smiled at the diplomatic pattern of his words. She was sure Linka would lecture her later – telling her she should have taken it easy as soon as the first aches and sniffles appeared; reminding her of their insistence that she take a day or two to fend off any germs that may soon take proper hold. Gi had refused, and it was nice of Kwame to only offer sympathy and kindness, instead of a (probably deserved) speech that told her she had done something wrong; that she deserved a few miserable days of illness.

"You feel very warm to me, Gi," he said suddenly, sounding concerned.

"But I feel so cold," she complained, and a ribbon of flame ran down her throat.

"The sooner we get you back to bed, the better," Kwame said. His thumb touched her brow, his hand glancing over the top of her head. "Perhaps we should just head for the geo-cruiser and get you home."

"It's on the roof of the hotel," Gi reminded him, opening her eyes to look up at him. "I just want to go back to bed as soon as we get the all-clear."

"All right." He wrapped his bathrobe around her a little tighter, pulling her into the warmth of his chest.

Gi carefully slid her arms around his waist and hugged him, shivering only slightly. She could almost feel the warmth radiating from him. His chest was firm muscle against her, and she wondered idly why she had never noticed before; why she had never realised how broad and well-built he was.

Probably because Wheeler was always the one showing off his muscles and boasting ridiculous anecdotes about his impossible strength. Kwame just went about things quietly.

Still, there was something else warming her now, something stirring in her chest, in her stomach, in the very tips of her fingers. She frowned and cleared her throat as gently as she could, trying to shake the feeling away.

Kwame's hand slid over the rough terrycloth of the robe, his fingers spanning wide, circling slowly over her back.

She wondered if she should tell him how nice it felt – and then she realised maybe it felt a little too nice, and her skin probably wasn't supposed to feel so electric; her spine wasn't supposed to thrill beneath the pressure of his hand; her knees weren't supposed to tremble when his thumb brushed over the back of her neck.

She kept quiet, her heart pounding loudly in her chest, her breath damp and warm against the t-shirt he had been sleeping in. She tried to take a deep breath in through her nose, to catch the warmth and intimate scent of him, but her nose was blocked. She leaned a little closer to him, almost completely oblivious to whatever was happening behind them, no matter how loud the disgruntled hotel patrons were.

The alarm finally shut off, and silence fell briefly over the street like a blanket.

Kwame gave a sigh of relief. "Let us hope we can go back to bed soon," he said, his voice against the top of Gi's head.

Gi didn't answer him. She felt drowsy and content. Life as a Planeteer had led her to believe falling asleep on your feet was totally possible – she had come close several times, and had actually seen Wheeler just topple over once, waking once he'd hit the ground. But she had never felt so close to actually doing so. She was sure Kwame would hold her up if her legs did happen to give out. She was sure he'd simply sweep her up into his arms and carry her back to bed if he realised she had fallen asleep.

Wheeler's voice drifted over the murmur of the crowd as the other Planeteers returned. "There's room enough for two inside my bathrobe, Linka. If you're tempted."

"I am not," Linka replied dryly.

"I dunno," Wheeler said, clucking his tongue. "Gi's lookin' pretty comfortable with Kwame over there."

"Because of Kwame, no doubt."

"Ouch," Wheeler complained.

Gi would have laughed if she'd had the energy. But she didn't – and she didn't want to draw attention to herself, in case Kwame grew self-conscious with the others so close again; in case he wanted to separate.

His arms seemed only to tighten around her again, though. She felt a new urge to take all the weight off her feet and simply let him hug her to her completely, her trust in him being the only thing which prevented her from crumpling to the ground.

She began to hope that the mystery of the fire alarm would take ages to solve, and that they would have no choice but to stand there together for a long while.

As soon as she thought this, though, she heard someone give the all-clear. Apologies from the hotel manager rang out across the wet street, and the promise of a free breakfast to all patrons followed.

"Sweet," Wheeler said approvingly.

"Come on, Gi," Kwame said gently. "Another hour or two of sleep will do you the world of good."

She felt the chill of the early morning air against her again as he eased away from her. She rubbed her face tiredly and followed the Planeteers back inside. Kwame took her hand and walked up the stairs with her – the demand for the elevators was too high to even bother waiting.

"No wonder obesity is such a problem," Wheeler grumbled loudly. "It's not like we're in a sky-rise or nothin'. Eight floors ain't like climbin' a mountain."

"Shut up, Yankee," Linka said tiredly.

Suchi chattered softly and emerged from beneath Ma-Ti's bathrobe, sitting on the Heart Planeteer's shoulder and curling his tail around his neck.

Gi smiled at him, and Suchi blew her a kiss before he decided it was better hiding in against Ma-Ti's chest. He disappeared down the open neck of the robe again, settling in as a lump against Ma-Ti's side.

Gi sighed and wished she could stop Kwame and do the same – have him tuck his robe around her and keep her warm with his body heat.

"Goodnight kiss?" Wheeler requested, stopping as Linka keyed open the door to the room she shared with Gi.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Go to bed, Wheeler," she said. "And please wake up with less energy."

He grinned and bounced up and down a couple of times. "No promises." He took a lively couple of steps towards Gi and crashed a kiss against her forehead. "Feel better," he said.

"Thanks, Wheeler." She smiled at him. Ma-Ti touched her cheek and frowned.

"I will make you some tea when we get back to Hope Island," he said. "Something to fight your fever, and any aches and pains."

"Thanks," Gi said, hoping she didn't sound like she was dreading it.

Kwame squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep," he said. "I am sure you need it."

"Yeah," she agreed. She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Kwame."

His fingertips grazed her palm, his thumb sweeping across the back of her hand before he let her go. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight."

Gi followed Linka into their room, and the door closed softly behind them.


End file.
